I Could Get Used to This
by arliddian
Summary: Follows on from the flashback scene in Let's Kill Hitler. Now that Amy knows… what next? Amy/Rory oneshot.


**I Could Get Used to This**

* * *

**Summary: **Follows on from the flashback scene in Let's Kill Hitler. Now that Amy knows… what next?  
**Author's Note:** Written for the Amy/Rory cheer-up ficathon on LJ, for the prompt 'the macarena'.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own it; don't sue me.

* * *

Amy chases after Rory, but the boy can move _fast _when he wants to. Even though she runs the whole way to his house (not that it's all that far away; Leadworth is tiny), the door is shut and his bedroom light is on before she even gets in at the gate.

She throws pebbles at his window like she's done so many times before, and calls up to him.

"Rory! Rory, come down! I'm sorry! I didn't... I didn't realise!"

The only answer she gets is Rory's dad opening another window and telling her (rather indulgently; he's always liked her) to go home; it's late and he needs some sleep; she can harass Rory tomorrow.

Defeated, she returns home. Mels meets her halfway, smirking, and all Amy can do is grab her friend's arm, shake her, and hiss "Why didn't you _tell_ me?"

* * *

Rory avoids her for a week after the incident. She calls, leaves messages, even goes to his house when she knows he's not working, but she is rebuffed every time - stammered excuses about having to study or go to the hospital; Brian telling her apologetically that Rory isn't home (even though she can _hear _him clomping around upstairs).

Mels rolls her eyes and assures Amy that he'll come around, don't worry, he's _Rory_and he'll get over it and things will be fine. Amy asks crossly how she can be so sure, since Rory has never stayed away this long before (even when he pretended to be in a band and they all found out, he was back at her place, new guitar in hand, within four days). Mels just smirks like she has a secret and shrugs.

Rory's absence bothers Amy more than she ever thought possible. Somehow things are just much less _fun _without him there to be responsible and careful and to prod and push into taking risks and doing silly things. She misses him.

She finds herself thinking more and more about him. She remembers how sweet and patient and willing he was when they were kids and she was obsessed with playing Raggedy Doctor. She remembers all the times he has come with her to get Mels out of trouble, never complaining even when he's had an exam or an early shift the next day. She thinks about the way he abruptly changes the subject whenever her kissogram job comes up in conversation. She thinks about the time he came to pick her up after a particularly rowdy party at which she had a messy and _loud _break-up with Boyfriend Number 4, and how he held her quietly until she cried herself to sleep on his couch.

And she wonders how she never noticed his feelings for her before.

* * *

After what Mels deems as "the most boring week ever", Amy lets her drag her to their friend Julia's birthday party. She spends the first twenty minutes wandering through the house, avoiding chitchat and craning her neck to see if she can spot a certain familiar lanky frame; if he's there, he's nowhere to be seen.

She's allowed to feel disappointed for all of five seconds before Mels grabs her hand, cackling gleefully, and pulls her onto the makeshift dancefloor in Julia's living room.

The music is loud and energetic, and Mels is practically bouncing off the walls, and as they dance, Amy finds that she's having fun despite herself. She joins in the cheers when someone puts on the Macarena, and falls in line beside Mels, swinging her hips and laughing so hard she almost falls over when she jumps.

But she looks up and then the laughter gets stuck in her throat, because there he is, ducking into the room.

He turns and sees her and he's stricken, frozen like a deer in the headlights. She's known him for years and she knows that look, knows that he's about to turn and flee back through the kitchen, and after the week she's had, she also knows that she can't let him do that.

So she marches right up to him, grabs his shoulders, and kisses him with enough force that he actually staggers back a step or two.

She can hear the Macarena still pulsing through the room, and their friends whistling and catcalling behind her, but she keeps her lips against his until he relaxes against her and his hands come up to press against her back. Then she breaks contact and tilts her head back, still hanging onto his shoulders.

Rory opens and closes his mouth, looking (rather adorably, she thinks) like a fish out of water.

"Um..." he stammers, blinking. "You... But... I thought..."

Amy rolls her eyes and smiles at him. "You really can be so stupid sometimes," she tells him decisively.

She kisses him again, softer this time. He kisses her back just a little more boldly, and Amy thinks happily, _I could get used to this._

_Fin_


End file.
